


Lo peor de todo

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Insanity, Love/Hate, Non-Canon Pairing, Revenge, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-13
Updated: 2006-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A veces pensaba que lo peor de todo era el odio que ensombrecía sus ojos, odio dirigido a él, al hombre que ella alguna vez había asegurado amar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo peor de todo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de JKR
> 
> Notas: Esto puede ser leído de forma independiente o como un anexo a "Tragedia en cinco actos" (en un principio escribí esto como el Acto V, pero después me di cuenta que no tenía cabida allí). Ustedes deciden... y después me dicen qué les parece. Escrito antes de HP7

A veces pensaba que lo peor de todo era contemplar su belleza marchita. Ella, que había sido la más terriblemente hermosa y oscura de las Black; ella, que con sólo una caída de ojos había sido la perdición de muchos hombres; ella, cuya hermosura lo había intoxicado desde que eran niños. Ella, cuyo cabello, oscuro como noche de invierno y otrora abundante y sedoso, se había convertido en una maraña que no alcanzaba a ocultar los sitios donde los mechones habían sido arrancados del cuello cabelludo. Ella, cuyos ojos ya no brillaban como estrellas, cuyos pesados párpados ya no le daban un aspecto lánguido sino cansado; ella, cuya frente de marfil ahora estaba surcada por mil arrugas. Ella, cuya belleza entera le había sido robado por los largos años de encierro y oscuridad. Ella, cuyo rostro ahora parecía una versión grotesca de lo que alguna vez había sido.

A veces pensaba que lo peor de todo era la sed de sangre que la consumía. Siempre había sido cruel y brutal, pero ahora era la más sanguinaria de todos ellos. Nunca le parecía suficiente. Mataba con placer sádico brillándole en la mirada, disfrutaba al ver cómo la luz se apagaba en los ojos de sus víctimas, sus torturas duraban días. Jamás se saciaba. Cada día necesitaba más muertes, más torturas, como si se hubiese convertido en una droga que le nublaba la mente. Simplemente no podía – o no quería – parar. Siempre necesitaba un poco más. Y el placer, el placer indisimulable que se reflejaba en su rostro – nunca había sido tan palpable, nunca había sido tan profundo como ahora.

Él pensaba que tal vez del mismo modo en que Azkaban le había arrebatado su hermosura también le había imbuido de una insaciable sed de venganza que se convertía en una crueldad sin precedentes. Tal vez veía en los rostros de sus víctimas a todos aquellos que le habían traicionado, que le habían robado el mundo que alguna vez había estado a sus pies, que le habían marchitado la vida. Tal vez veía los rostros de los dos primos que le habían traicionado, de las dos hermanas que habían pensado en sus maridos antes que en ella. Tal vez veía los rostros de aquellos a quienes no había logrado sonsacarles el paradero del Señor Oscuro y por quienes la habían apresado al fin. Tal vez veía los rostros de los magos y brujas que la habían enjuiciado, tal vez veía a los Dementores que la habían torturado, tal vez veía al odiado Niño Que Vivió.

_O tal vez ve mi propio rostro_.

A veces pensaba que lo peor de todo era observar cómo su brillante intelecto se hallaba opacado por su locura. Hubo un tiempo su ingenio había sido punzante; su lengua, afilada, y pocos habían podido seguirle el paso. Hubo un tiempo en que los profesores se habían quedado pasmados ante la velocidad de aprendizaje de la que hacía gala, un tiempo en que su talento había sobrepasado al de sus maestros. Hubo un tiempo en que su rapidez de pensamiento les había salvado la vida a ambos en más de una ocasión. Hubo un tiempo en que su inteligencia lo había atraído como un imán.

Ahora todo eso había desaparecido. Ahora sólo era una mujer mentalmente inestable, una mujer incapaz de tomar una decisión sensata, una mujer cuyo cerebro había sido dañado para siempre. Dolía verla, una mujer que alguna vez había sido brillante y astuta, convertida en alguien a quien seis adolecentes habían logrado vencer. Él no se engañaba: ella ya no era la mujer que él había conocido. Sus balbuceos eran tan inconexos como sus pensamientos y la locura la había privado de su raciocinio. Ahora sólo sus pasiones, sólo sus impulsos la dominaban, como si ya no pudiese razonar. Y tal vez no podía.

A veces pensaba que lo peor de todo era ver cómo una persona tan independiente, tan poderosa como ella se había convertido en un títere más del Señor Oscuro: de mano derecha a sirviente prescindible de la noche a la mañana. Y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Creía con el mismo ciego fervor de antes en la causa, creía en su Maestro, y creía que él depositaba su confianza en ella como siempre. Idiota. El Señor Oscuro jamás había confiado en ella, por el simple motivo de que no confiaba en nadie. Ella podía engañarse tanto como quisiera, pero nunca sería más que un vasallo, un soldado más en esta guerra demencial. Su devoción inalterable no le aseguraría una recompensa: en cuanto cometiese un error, en cuanto ya no se necesitasen sus servicios, su Maestro se desharía de ella como se había deshecho de tantos otros antes. Ella podía rebajarse y arrastrarse tanto como quisiera – dulce ironía, ver a la orgullosa doncella de los Black arrodillada a los pies de un vulgar sangre mestiza como él mismo – que nada cambiaría. Pero ella no lo veía, ella no se daba cuenta y tal vez  _eso_  era lo peor de todo.

A veces pensaba que lo peor de todo era el odio que ensombrecía sus ojos. Odio que parecía quemarla por dentro, odio dirigido a él, al hombre que ella alguna vez había asegurado amar. Odio provocado por su traición al negar su alianza con el Señor Oscuro tras el fin de la primera guerra, por haberla abandonado en Azkaban y haberse dedicado a actuar delante de Dumbledore. Odio que había impregnado cada una de las palabras que le había dirigido la noche en que Narcisa le había pedido ayuda, odio que había refulgido en sus ojos cuando él se había reído de sus acusaciones. Odio que alguna vez había estado dirigido a los sangre sucia, a Dumbledore, al mayor de sus primos, al hijo de Muggles que se había casado con su hermana... Odio que ahora era inspirado por él y que no haría más que crecer cuando Bella descubriera, finalmente, la profundidad de su traición.

Porque no sólo la había traicionado a ella. No sólo había traicionado a la causa, al Señor Oscuro. Había ido mucho más lejos que eso.

La noche en que Narcisa se había arrojado a sus pies, llorando por el destino de su único hijo, Severus Snape había tomado una decisión que había sellado su suerte para siempre. Esa noche se habían puesto en movimiento los hechos que desencadenarían en la traición final. Una traición que nadie prevería... ni nadie comprendería.

Ni Dumbledore, ni la Órden, ni el Señor Oscuro y sus mortífagos sabrían jamás los motivos detrás de sus actos. Todos intentarían adivinar, todos tendrían sus teoría, pero ninguno de ellos acertaría. No lo empujaría a la acción su alianza con ninguno de los dos bandos. No serían las lágrimas de Narcisa, quien había sido su único sostén en los años en que Bella había languidecido en Azkaban y ellos dos habían languidecido ante su recuerdo. No sería la ambición ni la debilidad. No sería ni siquiera el instinto de supervivencia.

Él tenía sus propios motivos para actuar y no los compartiría con nadie.

Él había sabido desde hacía mucho tiempo que llegaría el momento de actuar y había tomado su decisión largo tiempo atrás. No había sido algo hecho a la ligera. Había sopesado cada una de las posibles consecuencias, había analizado cada línea de acción, había planificado todos sus pasos. Y la noche en que Narcisa había sugerido el Juramento él supo que su momento había llegado.

Dudó, sin embargo. Dudó porque la traición era demasiado grande; la herida, demasiado profunda y alcanzaría a mucha gente. Dumbledore, la Órden, el Señor Oscuro y sus vasallos, Lucius, Bella y al final, también Narcisa sería traicionada. Porque él tenía una misión que cumplir y nada ni nadie se interpondría... pero de todos modos su mano tembló un momento al pensar en la magnitud de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No la retiró, sin embargo, y el Juramento se llevó a cabo. Ahora la suerte de todos ellos estaba decidida.

Bella no lo comprendería jamás. Tal vez, la mujer que había sido, la mujer que él había amado, podría... No. Era una tontería engañarse a sí mismo. Ella jamás podría haber comprendido lo que él haría, y jamás lo comprendería. Ella nunca sabría lo que cruzó por su mente al cometer la traición final... y a veces pensaba que eso era lo peor de todo.

A veces, sin embargo, pensaba que lo peor de todo era que ya no le importaba lo que ella pudiera pensar de él.

Durante años, sus noches habían sido una interminable tortura, cuando ella le visitaba en sueños y le recriminaba su traición. Durante mucho tiempo había temido cometer algún error, tomar alguna decisión que la hiciese montar en cólera. No porque le temiera: él debía ser uno de los pocos que no le tenían miedo. No, su mayor temor no era lo que ella pudiese hacerle... sino perder su estima, su cariño. Su amor, si alguna vez había tenido tal cosa.

Su mayor temor, durante mucho tiempo, fue perderla. Cuando finalmente sucedió, su peor temor fue que ella, por culpa de los Dementores o el paso del tiempo, lo olvidase. Luego se daría cuenta de la ingenuidad de tales temores.

Porque ahora sabía que lo peor de todo no era su belleza perdida. No era mirarla y ver una calavera espectral donde antes había un rostro lleno de vida. Lo peor de todo no era que ella le odie o que actuase como una desconocida.

Lo peor de todo era darse cuenta de que ya no la amaba.

Porque hubo un tiempo en que si bien el sol no se elevaba y se ponía con ella, si bien el universo no giraba a su alrededor, si bien su existencia continuaba sin la presencia de ella, él la había amado. Él la había amado y por momentos, ella había sido todo su mundo. Ella había sido el motivo por el que abría los ojos, la fuerza que empujaba a su sangre en su eterno recorrido por sus venas. Ella había sido la luz y la oscuridad, el negro, el blanco y todos los colores. Ella había sido pasión, furia, amor; calor, hielo, fuego y tormenta. Ella lo había sido todo.

Lo peor de todo era mirarla y no desear tocar su piel, no desear besar sus labios. Lo peor de todo era mirarla y no amarla, era mirarla y no sentir nada, ni siquiera una pizca de odio. Lo peor de todo era haberla olvidado.

Porque si él ya no tenía su pasión, sus sueños imposibles, su deseo por ella, entonces ya no tenía nada. Nada más que esta fría, despasionada indiferencia. Nada más que este papel de traidor. Nada más que un Juramento inservible. Nada más que esta soledad.

Porque sin su amor por Bella, él ya no tenía nada... nada más que una vida hueca y vacía de recuerdos, nada más que este gris, gris interminable que lo asfixiaba y que ahogaba todo lo demás.

Eso era lo peor de todo.


End file.
